The White Rose
by silvermist33
Summary: Yuuki wants to forget the past. It's that simple. So after Yuuki ends up in the hospital for attempted suicide her mother finally agrees to switch her to Ouran Academy, the school her older brother attends, as an attempt at a new start. And everything was... good. And then she met them.


The smell of antiseptic assaulted my nose. I breathe in deeply without opening my eyes. I faintly hear beeping around me and feel a slight pinch by my elbow.

"Hey, I think she's waking up! Go get Mom!" A voice says. I blink open my eyes to find my oldest brother, Ryuu leaning over me. The lights behind him frame his face giving the illusion he had a halo. It was way too bright. I close my eyes again and cross my arm over my face.

"Where am I?" I don't know why I asked, I already knew the answer.

"You're in the hospital… Jesus Yuuki, you scared us…" I peek out from under my arm to see Ryuu's worried expression. He looked like he wanted to cry. I lower my arm and try to sit up, ignoring the pain in my arms.

Something tugs at my arm and I look over to see an IV needle inserted in my right arm. I was in a thin white hospital dress. The door opens and I see my mother, tears already pouring from her eye. My younger brother, Sora, was clutching onto her arm.

"Yuuki!" She runs forward and pulls me into her. My eyes go wide as I feel her shake with sobs, her breathing sharp and ragged.

"Mrs. Akimoto, you should be careful. Yuuki is still recovering after all." The doctor came in with a small bottle. My mom listens to him and lets me go, though she keeps hold of my hand.

"How are you feeling Yuuki?" The doctor then directs to me. I shrug and look down at my bandaged arms.

"Good I guess…"

"That's good to hear!" He says with a fake smile and a bit too much enthusiasm, "You were beginning to worry us. You've been out for almost two weeks!" My eyes widen again and my mom squeezes my hand.

"I was?"

"Yep. But you're awake now so, though I hate to do this, could I ask you a few questions? You and your mother?"

"I don't see why not…"

He claps his hand together, "Great! Then can I ask you two gentlemen to leave the room for a moment?" He looks over at Ryuu who nods and takes Sora's hand.

"Let's go get you something to eat, 'kay?" We all watch as they leave. After the door clicks closed the doctor turns to me, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"So Yuuki… do you know how you got here?"

I avert my eyes, suddenly becoming interested in my hands, "I have an idea…"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know… I was at home… I think I punched a mirror or something… and it cut my hands up…" I let go of my mom's hand and fold my hands in my lap.

"And then?"

I shrug.

"That's fine, just take your time. Mrs. Akimoto, could I talk to you about some medication?" Mom nods and stands, following the doctor to where he placed the bottle he had walked in with.

"These are some of the stronger antidepressants we can prescribe. I can give you a free trial if you want; we can see if they work and if they do we can get a prescription filled out for Yuuki." I sit there quietly as they talk like I wasn't in the room. Great… Medication… Just what I wanted…

I hear my mom agree to try the pills.

"Alright, she needs 50 mg once daily. I suggest she take it with breakfast so it works during the school day." My mom nods and takes the small white bottle. Then the doctor continues, "She'll have to stay here for a day or two more, just so we can keep an eye on her and make sure she's not a danger to herself or others."

"I don't need to stay here." I interject, glaring at them. The doctor turns to me.

"I wish I could agree with you Yuuki, but regrettably that decision isn't yours to make. Now if your mother here signed the release papers, you could go home tonight. But that's only if you think she's ready."

I silently plea with my mother, locking my gaze with hers and not letting her turn away. After what seems like forever she lets out her breath.

"I'll sign the forms. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can put this all behind us…" She forces a smile at me and I return it. The doctor rubs his temples before going out of the room saying he would bring the papers back along with the stuff I had when I was brought in. My mom exits the room with him, saying she would sign them in the hall. At the same moment, my brothers come back, hamburgers in their hands.

"So when are you coming home?" Ryuu asks me as he sits at the foot of my gurney.

"I think tonight… Mom's signing some papers and I'm being put on some medication so…" I shrug, watching Sora sit quietly at the small table in the corner of the room and eat in silence. He hardly spoke a word since… well… since dad died…

Ryuu nods, a smile spreading over his face.

"That's great! We've cleaned up so…" And it's gone. His hunter green eyes go dull again and I feel my stomach sink. What a mess I left them with too…

"How's school?" I quickly change the subject. Ryuu looks up at me from under his strawberry hair.

"I-it's good I guess… I mean it's school after all…" He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. Ryuu attended Ouran Academy, an insanely expensive private school for those believed to be going somewhere in life. Ryuu was in his last year there, studying to become an engineer. Well, that's what he wanted to study once he graduated. But he was smart… he would defiantly make it.

My mom came back in, a bag in her hands.

"Here are your clothes; you can change into them. Your phone's also in there." She hands the bag to Ryuu who hands it to me, "We can leave once you're ready."

"Okay." She went over and grabbed Sora's hand, leading him out of the room. Ryuu smiles at me again before following. I'm left alone.

I pick up the shirt I had been wearing when I was brought in and bring it to my nose. It smelled like laundry detergent, no trace of alcohol. Guess they had washed it while I was out…

I sigh and start to get out of bed when I realize the IV is still in my arm. I roll eyes and hit the nurse call button. A young woman comes in and I tell her my situation. She smiles sweetly and removes the needle. Once she's gone I pull of the sheet I had been wearing and tug on my shirt followed by my black skinny jeans. Once I'm dressed, I go out onto the hall where my family waits.

I couldn't wait to go home.


End file.
